Girly Men
by yokainomiko
Summary: In which Sakuraba gets the girl, err, guy… maybe…


Title: Girly Men  
Rating: K+/PG because it involves being gay.  
Word Count: 655  
Summary: In which Sakura gets the girl, err, guy… maybe…

* * *

Training had just finished for the Oujou White Knights and Shin ran off to do some supplementary jogging.

"Oi Sakuraba!"

"Hai Takami-senpai?

"You seemed a bit distracted today. What's on your mind?"

The former idol blushed, "Well, I was thinking of asking Sena out for dinner."

"Ah, well, are you sure you want to do that?"

"Why? Because you don't think he's gay?"

The Oujou captain pushed his frame up the bridge of his nose. "No, I'm pretty sure he's interested in guys. It's just that…"

"Just spit it out already!"

"It's just that you're both statistically uke types. I don't think you can garner his attention."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Ukes are more likely to be drawn towards seme or dominant personalities. Not to say that they won't have crushes on other ukes, you are proof of that. Just that a strong relationship is not likely," the quarterback explained.

The receiver linked and gaped a bit. "T-that's an unfair stereotype! Are you saying that we're both M types?" he accused.

"Er, no. I am not even implying something that odd. Though considering the team that he plays for it may be a possibility for him…"

Ootawara lumbered over. "What's going on? Is Sakuraba going to lose a challenge?"

"Sakuraba wants to date Kobayakawa-kun."

The lineman laughed heartily. "You can't do that! It doesn't work that way!"

"Do I have to explain what gay means to you again?" Takami sighed. "I spent three hours doing this last week…"

"Hahaha! Sakuraba and Eyeshield are girly men and girly men go with manly men. Like my good friend Shin!"

At the mention of the linebackers name Sakuraba started glowering.

"That is… surprisingly accurate… Hm?" the quarterback glanced at the corner of the field. "Speak of the devil."

Ootawara bellowed, "Ah! Hiruma is here?"

Sakuraba's eyes started shining, "Sena!"

Sena looked around until he saw the trio. He visibly relaxed and raced over. "Um, hi…" he scratched behind his head. "Sakuraba-san? Could I talk to you about something?"

"O-of course! What is it?"

The running back nervously glanced at Ootawara and Takami. The captain noticed and subtly started talking to the lineman while leaving an open ear to gather information.

"Um, Sakuraba-san? You know Shin-san well right?"

"I suppose so."

"Err, doyouthinkyoucouldhelpmewinhisaffections?"

"No."

"No?" Sena's shoulders sank in disappointment. "Is he not interested?"

"No, I'm not giving him to you," the blonde grabbed Sena's shirt to pull him up as he leaned down and kissed Sena.

The kiss wasn't very long. It was awkward to lean down so much while holding his partner up. Sakuraba placed a blushing running back on the ground. "I'm going to pick you up at 7 for dinner and a movie." He winked his idol wink, "Dress nice."

"H-hai…" Sena stuttered before stumbling away.

The receiver watched his kissing partner leave before pumping his fist in the air. "YES!"

Takami sighed, "Congratulations Sakuraba. In light of this new development I highly recommend increasing your weight training."

"Why? I already got the guy as the "girly" man I am."

"Yes, well, you're not Kobayakawa's only suitor."

Sakuraba started grinning and staring into space.

Takami sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, "Come on Ootawara. Let's clean up in the locker room."

The Oujou White Knights gradually wandered away leaving Sakuraba with his frozen expression on the field. Shin finally finished his supplemental training and jogged up to him.

"Sakuraba. I need your advice." He stated. "I have been having certain thoughts about my eternal rival and have ascertained the cause. As a result I require your assistance in–"

Sakuraba in his daze completely missed the linebacker's words and interrupted, "I have a date tonight with Sena…"

Shin's eyes narrowed. "Ah, is that so?" he then started tugging on his gloves. "Well then, I challenge you to a duel for Eyeshield's affections."

Sakuraba remembered Takami's words and visibly swallowed.

* * *

Inspired by "Manly Men" by fluffypuppykins. I didn't make the titles match on purpose and there's no correlation between the two stories. Happy Birthday to me~!

11/23/08


End file.
